Since You've Been Gone
by subcrubd-shubnub
Summary: Sometimes, the loss of a loved one brings more pain than one can imagine, and sometimes, we may never heal. For some, time stops, while for others the world crumbles around them. With the death of his beloved wife, what more can there be for the crushed, broken Lord Knight? And will the pain ever go away? Only time may tell.


**`A/N: Yeah, I really ought to cool it with the random story ideas out of nowhere…anyway, hope you enjoy this one! On a side note, this was...a bit painful for me to write. Anything involving death or loss of any kind usually is. But I hope you enjoy it, just as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
><strong>

'**Til next time!**

**~shine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or any of the characters.

~Since you've Been Gone~

_"If she had ever been anything more than what she had been in life - a friend to welcome those who would rest weary bones, a lover to soothe the aches and pains of a full day's work, a healer, a woman whose words as well as her spells and potions could ease sorrow as well as banish terrors of the night from minds of others...she was simply a woman."_ The words rang through their ears with a soul crushing finality, gripping their hearts tightly and refusing to let go. A fierce loneliness took hold of them, leaving a bone-chilling echo that rang through them, threatening to freeze their very cores. Pain so fierce that it was all one could to to hold back sobs while an endless flow of tears ran down their faces racked their bodies and shook them to their very foundations.

If not her friends, then surely her husband felt it...doubly so.

Gritting his teeth tightly as the pastor continued his sermon, the flowers that adorned her grave doing little than to serve as a reminder for the 29-year-old Lord Knight that what's done is done. He was all alone now. There would be no waking up to her soft touch, her teasing giggles and her tender, sweet kiss. There would be no more bone-crushing hugs, and sarcastic banter. There would be no more painful whacks atop the head for his suggestive words in public, and no more of her blushing face as he took her in his arms unexpectedly and whispered in her ear just how much he truly was grateful that she was a part of his life.

She had been everything to him, even from the very beginning. Her presence was always a welcoming sight, and his attempts to show off as he protected her were more than just that. It was what had brought them closer and allowed him to admit his feelings for her. All of his sword skills, whether created on the spot or while amidst a blind rage when she was injured, all had been made to see that she would come to no harm. He was a lion on the battlefield, only because she was his lioness. His queen, his one true desire.

And what a raging desire it had been. None who looked at them would ever be able to see that there was a deeper bond between them that allowed them to speak so freely with one another. Their arguments merely a pretense to share ideas while fooling others to think they were ever the immature friends they had been from the start. They were in love, and only his intense desire to protect her mattered to him. So long as none harmed a hair on her head and he was able to hold her at night when all others were asleep, that was his purpose.

But now, just like that, the angels came to claim their lost sister.

It was his fault! Every night since that day he'd spent roaring in pain, smashing everything in sight, howling at the loss of the only girl he had ever loved. There would never be, there could never be anyone to take her place, for hers was a special place. She was...everything. She was the only one for him. The only one to understand his desires. The only one to soothe his nightmares. The light amidst the darkness that had been his life as he struggled to follow the path of his sister.

As the words died down to murmurs amongst the friends gathered, all Elsword could do was furiously try to wipe the tears from his eyes. But there was just no end! They just kept flowing and flowing, as if a dam had been breached deep inside him! A raging howl built up inside him, a heavy weight upon his shoulders forced him to his knees until finally...he had to let it all out.

With one final, soul crushing cry, the Lord Knight was reduced to tears, held tightly by his sister and dearest friends. A short distance away, Raven looked away, pulling the hood of his jacket lower whilst clenching his nasod hand. Chung grimaced and covered his face with one hand, and Eve, ever the quiet empress, bowed her head. Oberon, Ophelia and even Ferdinand bowed in respect to the now lost Elemental Master, and Rena sang an elven hymn.


End file.
